It is known to apply coatings to critical wear surfaces of valve components in a fuel injector for the purpose of improving wear resistance and/or reducing friction. The valve-member elements of the typical fuel injector are small and require very tight tolerances to control the accurate flow of fuel. The application of wear resistant coatings to the valve-members presents challenges in the manufacturing process, especially where welding is involved, as the coatings may contaminate the weld. Orienting a partially-coated spherical valve-member typically requires multiple manipulations to achieve the desired orientation prior to welding, increasing manufacturing time and part handling. Assuring the rapid and accurate orientation of a partially-coated spherical-object valve-member is critical to the manufacturing of the fuel injector.